The purpose of this study is to demonstrate the use of stable isotope analytical techniques combined with simple mathematical models to quantify pancreatic insulin secretion and tissue insulin sensitivity in normal volunteers and in nondiabetic first-degree relatives of patients with type I diabetes mellitus.